If Cammie Knew
by KlausDamonCrush
Summary: What would happen if the Circle of Cavan didn't hypnotize Cammie into forgetting her Summer. What if she woke up and she...knew?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I paced the floor. Mary had just left to get me a phone. It's been, what, two minutes and 14 seconds? No, two minutes and 15 seconds. I bit my lip. Maybe I should—

"Miss," Mary came back in. She handed me a small Nokia (Some people think Nokia's are indestructible but me, Liz and Bex found 283 ways to destroy one) and left the room. I took a deep breath. This was it. I would call them and they would come and…No, I had to do this a different way. Make a different call.

I listened to that annoying ringing for twenty seconds before she picked up.

"Ciao," a girl said.

"Fiorenza, ho bisogno di un favore da te." Fiorenza, I need a favor from you.

"Cammie, sei tu?" Cammie, is that you?

"Si."

"Che cosa è questa grazia di cui parli?" What is this favor you speak of?

"Beh, c'è questa scuola...Si chiama Gallagher Academy. Ci sono alcune persone che è necessario portare con me." Well, there's this school...It's called Gallagher Academy. There are some people I need you to bring to me.

"Chi?" Who?

"Rachael Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry e Zachary Goode."

"Qualcun altro?" Anyone else?

I took a deep breath. "Sì. Se Joe Solomon sarebbe accaduto di essere svegli, lo portano anche." Yes. If Joe Solomon would happen to be awake, bring him also.

"Va bene e il nome della scuola?" Okay and the school's name?

"Gallagher Academy in Virginia, Stati Uniti."

"Dove posso prendere?" Where do I take them? I thought for a moment. I had not thought of this part...

Finally, I answered her in Italian. "Dite loro di andare a Roma. Io li trovano, non mi troveranno." Tell them to go to Rome. I will find them, they will not find me.

"Essi ci sarà ...?" They will be there...?

"Se non ci sono nella prossima settimana, lascio al prossimo luogo. Se una persona nella lista non c'è senza una buona ragione, me ne vado. Dite loro di essere ciò che hanno sempre voluto essere e io li vedo." If they are not there in the next week, I leave to the next place. If one person on the list is not there without good reason, I leave. Tell them to be what they have always wanted to be and I will see them.

"Sì, lo farò. Ora, questa grazia che mi chiedi ... lo mi liberi del mio debito verso di voi?" Yes, I will. Now, this favor you ask of me...will it release me of my debt to you?

"Se sono lì, lo farà." If they are there, it will. I hung up and sat back. Mary stood in the corner. I looked at her and held up the phone.

"This phone is no longer safe," I told her and then smashed the phone on the wall. She gaped at my strength before recovering herself.

"Miss, is there anything I could do for you?" she asked.

"Yes, do you have a plane ride to Rome?"

{Liz's POV}

I shifted the computer in my lap and pulled up the Gallagher surveillance camera's. I saw Ms. Morgan and Abby walking down the hall...Solomon!

"Bex! Bex!" I jumped off my bed. Bex was busy finishing some homework. I know what you're thinking. Isn't she obsessed with finding Cammie? Well, she is. We had to force her to do homework.

Macey and Bex came running to me. "What? What is it? Did you find her?"

I quieted down, hurt for my best friend slicing another knife through my heart. "No, but Solomon is awake." We all ran out the door. Bex was in the lead and I was lagging behind but we eventually located Solomon, Ms. Morgan and Abby. They all looked forlorn.

"Solomon, you're awake!" Bex yelled. She didn't smiled (Bex hasn't smiled for months) but her eyes said that she was very pleased.

"I am and it's Mr. or Professor Solomon," he smirked. Then he looked around. "Where is Cammie?" All three girls shot the other two women a look. He didn't know.

"Mr. Solomon," I stepped up.

"Cammie's been gone for months," Macey said bluntly. Mr. Solomon froze then relaxed.

"I should have seen that coming," he whispered. Abby put a comforting hand on his arm.

"You didn't know, Joe," Abby said softly.

"I should have." Abby didn't say anything. "I should have been awake to stop her..." Joe continued. "I should have—"

"Shut up," Bex said quietly.

"Rebecca! That's not the way you talk to a Professor," Ms. Morgan scolded her. Bex didn't seem to hear her. Instead she walked right up to Mr. Solomon and locked eyes with him.

"You were in a bed. In a coma. Recovering. We weren't," she whispered. "You were several halls away from her when she left. We were in the same room as her. You don't know Cammie the way we do. If anyone should have known she was leaving, it would have been me or Liz or Mace. So, no disrespect Solomon, but stop acting like Zach." Then she took two steps back and a deep breath.

"Stop, none of you would have known," Ms. Morgan gave us all a look. "Cammie is good..."

"She's the Chameleon. She's good a disappearing," Abby said quietly.

"Yes, this is exactly why we shouldn't blame ourselves."

"Zach. How is he?" Mr. Solomon suddenly asked.

"In love," Macey told him. Mr. Solomon looked at her for an explanation. "He left for two weeks as soon as he found out she was gone. He came back and said, I quote, 'I will kill my mother if it'll bring her back.' He hasn't exactly been himself lately." Mr. Solomon nodded. Not what he wanted to hear, we all knew, but at least we were telling him the truth.

"Mi scusi," a small voice said from behind me. I spun around, as did everyone else. A girl stood there. She had shoulder length brown hair and a small frame. Her face features easily said she was Italian, which was why she said 'excuse me' in Italian. We all understood her, of course but how did she get in here? We had top security! "Dove si trova la direttrice di questa scuola?" Where is the headmistress of this school?

"Che sarei io. Chi sei?" Ms. Morgan stepped forward. That would be me. Who are you?

"Fiorenza. Io sono di Firenze, Italia." Fiorenza. I am from Florence, Italy.

"E tu sei qui...perchè?" Macey asked. And you are here...why?

"Ho informazioni per alcune persone da una persona molto importante." I have information for some people from a very important person.

"Chi?" Abby asked. Who?

"Cameron Morgan."

(Ten minutes, fifty four seconds and two milliseconds later, in Headmistress Morgan's office)

"Dimmi, come fai a sapere mia figlia?" Ms. Morgan asked. Tell me, how do you know my daughter?

"E dove sta?" Bex added. And where is she?

"Diciamo solo che devo il suo unico e non ho idea di dove si trova. Lei mi ha chiamato poche ore fa chiedendo un favore da me. Sono qui per realizzare il mio debito." Let's just say I owe her one and I have no clue where she is. She just called me a few hours ago asking a favor from me. I am here to fulfill my debt.

"Che cosa ha detto?" Bex asked urgently. What did she say?

"In primo luogo, ha detto ho bisogno di trovare alcune persone, prima ho detto il suo messaggio." First, she said I need to locate some people before I told her message.

"Rachael Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry e Zachary Goode."

"Get Zach." Ms. Morgan said after a minute. Abby ran out of the room and less than five minutes later, Zach was in the room. Bex whispered to him (in English) what has been going on. He immediately stepped forward.

"Dove si trova?" Zach asked. Where is she?

Fiorenza shook her head. "Non lo so." I don't know. She then took and a deep breath and said, "Lei vuole incontrarvi tutti a Roma. Avete una settimana per incontrare lì." She wants to meet you all in Rome. You have a week to meet her there.


	2. Chapter 2

They're here. I know it. Call it spy instincts if you like but I know they are here, in Rome. I brace myself. Wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath and jeans completed with some heels, I put on my black sunglasses and strutted off in their general direction. I knew they would be at the airport. Fiorenza called me after her meeting with them and told me they were catching a 9 o'clock flight and should be here around 3 o'clock. It was 2:48 now. If I hurried, I'd be there before they land.

Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not about to walk them to their hotel. I'm going to follow them. I'm not ready to see them…yet. They'd want explanations and I am so not ready for that. My summer contained horrors I honestly wish I could forget.

It was getting hot. I pulled my recently dyed straight red hair back in a ponytail and casually glanced around. No followers. I hope. I'm pretty sure. I've been getting good at this kind of stuff over the summer.

The airport was coming into my line of vision. It wasn't far from the coffee shop I had been sitting at. With ten minutes to go, I could see an airplane out in the distance. That would be them. I walked into the airport and then into their bathroom. Nerves had suddenly bloomed inside my stomach.

I washed my face and breathed in. I stayed in there for about five minutes before I heard some weird preppy voice only airplane attendants could have come over the intercom.

"The plane from Roseville, Virginia has just landed. Repeat, the plane from Roseville, Virginia just landed." They're here.

{Zach's POV}

This plane could not go faster and I've grown to dislike this seat. It made my butt numb after the first hour. I huff. Macey was on my left, nearest to the window. She had her ear plugs in and a small pink pillow in her lap. Lizz was on my right, closest to the aisle. She was on her laptop, her ear plugs in also, typing away. Mr. Solomon, Headmistress Morgan, and Bex all had the row in front of us. I think Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan were talking about the missions they went on in Rome (quietly, of course. The lady in front of them seemed very nosy). Bex was also on her laptop, only she was watching a Jackie Chan movie. Typical. I, however, was bouncing in my seat. I could not wait to get out of this plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Rome, Italy in a couple of minutes. It is 72 degrees and the time is 2:52," the pilot said. "Please put all electronics away and seatbelts on." The girls put away their iPods and computers while we all buckled up. Faster, I thought. Macey was now filing her nails but she looked up at me.

"What?" I asked her. She smirked. Not my smirk, of course. A I-know-something-you-don't-know. Okay, maybe that is my smirk.

"Cool it, lover boy," she said dryly, back to her bored self. "We'll be landing in less than ten minutes so you can stop bouncing in your seat." I glared at her but then I felt the plane dip and I looked out the window. The streets of Rome greeted us. I couldn't make out people's faces but they all looked the same from our height. We went down and down and down, until we finally skidded to a stop at the airport.

{Cammie POV

I stood by the luggage. This is where I planned to spot them. A hand grabbed the top of my arm and I turned around, ready to fight in the middle of a crowded airport. I relaxed when I realized it was just Fiorenza. She must have come on the Roseville plane with them.

"They're here," she said.

"I know," I nodded.

"I'll...I'll see you later," Fiorenza told me. Her face softened. "Call me, if you need me."

I was surprised. "But you paid your favor."

"I did," she told me. "I'm saying call me if you need a friend." I smiled and kissed her cheek then her other. She did the same to me before smiling and slipping away. Fiorenza was almost as talented as I was in blending in.

I turned and almost smacked into Liz. She didn't know it was me so I just smiled and said an apology. Liz smiled and said it was okay. I moved away. My chest suddenly felt really tight. I didn't want her to know it was me yet and she didn't recognize me. Somehow, that hurt more than any punishment.

I went to the café, which was right across from the luggage area. I spotted my mom and Solomon right after Liz. Then Macey. She was hard to miss. Macey was carrying so much luggage it was criminal. I found Bex when she came running to help Macey.

Zach was the last I saw. Zach was grabbing one small black bag then turned around and made his way to the café. He searched the airport, looking nervous. I blinked and now his face was blank. Did I just see Zach nervous, let alone an emotion on his face?

He sat a little ways away from me. The waiter asked if he wanted anything and I saw him shake his head. I really need to stop staring. He'll know it's me if he catches me staring at him. So I did the next best thing. I approached him.

{Zach POV}

I was in the same country as Cameron Morgan, lost spy/pavement artist. I was in the same city as Cameron Morgan, lost spy/pavement artist. I was possibly in the same building as Cameron Morgan, lost spy/pavement artist.

The thought made me nervous when I shouldn't be but it did. Fiorenza said that she would be watching us, waiting for us. Was she waiting now? Was she watching? I bet she was but then, you never know with Cammie. Cammie might think I read her like an open book but that's only when I can see her. She could be any one of these people.

I sat at the café after grabbing my black bag. I figured I didn't need much. I packed two changes of clothes and the rest was spy stuff (bugs, computer, comms, lasers, etc). I didn't know if I would need them but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Posso ottenere qualcosa, signore?" the waiter asked me. Can I get you anything, sir?

I shook my head and he left. I scanned the crowd. Maybe I could find Cammie here. She can't be that hard to find, right?

Wrong.

No one here looked even remotely looked like my Gallagher Girl. I continued to search the crowd, though, as I waited for my companions to get their bags.

"Ciao," said a girl voice. I turned to look. It was a girl. She was sort of small on spy standards but cute. Straight red hair, blue eyes, and a familiar smile. Familiar because it reminded me of Cammie. I nodded and smiled, hoping she would go away. That was not the case. She sat right across from me, gripping her smoothie. "So, looking for someone?" she said in English. I looked at her. Slowly, I nodded again. She grinned. "A girl, I suppose? Someone as handsome as you shouldn't be single, I'm sure."

I smirked and said, "What about you? You're not exactly ugly."

"Thanks for the compliment," she said and smiled as if she knew something I didn't. That smile...it was familiar. Where had I seen it?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, looking for someone," she said airily. She didn't elaborate but did go on talking. "I don't think he came through. But...how about we go somewhere? I know a coffee place, not too far from here."

I shook my head. "Sorry but I really need to meet this person. She's important."

The girl broke out into a breathtaking smile. "It's a she? You're girlfriend?"

"Yes," I said immediately. "Well, sort of. She's been gone for a while now. I miss her."

"I'm surprised you'd admit this much to a stranger, Zach," the girl narrowed her eyes. She was still smiling. I leaned forward.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered. Instead of coming closer, she stood and winked.

"See you soon, Blackthorne Boy," she smiled one more time and then she was gone. Just. Like. That.

I stood to go after her but one, she had already disappeared and two, I heard someone else calling my name. I didn't move though. My Gallagher Girl had just played me...how does she do that?

Bex came up to me. "Hey, I was calling your...are you okay? You have the strangest expression on your face."

"I think I just saw Cammie," I whispered. Her eyes widened and then followed my gaze. The girl wasn't there.

{Cammie POV}

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I slip up like that? I didn't mean to. I was just talking to him like I usually would and then I slipped and called him by his name before he told me it. Luckily, I played it off and left before he could ask any more questions other than 'how do you know my name?'

I went to the bathroom, dropped my glasses in the bin, and hung my jacket in a stall. Someone would take it. I switched my shoes to the flats I had in my purse then put on some red lipstick. Not completely unrecognizable but it'll do.

I left bathroom and saw them all gathered at the cafe. I sighed as I realized Zach was telling them he just saw him. I played it cool, though. I pretended to be interested in some random magazine. They passed right by me.

They left the airport and so did I. Outside they got in a cab and sped away. I followed in a cab of my own. The cab parked them outside of Hotel Belle. A grand hotel at that. I smiled, paid the cab driver and followed them in.

Too soon I realized that Bex had realized I was following whispered something to Zach and he turned, looking straight at me but I had already ducked into the girl's bathroom. I had a few minutes before Bex, Liz, and Macey cornered me. So I did the logical thing. I climbed into the vent. It took less than a minute to unscrew the vent and another minute to climb in. I didn't have time to screw it back on so I held it in place, careful not to let my fingers show.

Bex burst through the door. "Hello! Anyone in here?" Macey searched the stalls. Liz stood there, biting her lip and looking around nervously. Bex growled. No, she literally growled. "That was her! I know it, Macey! Only Cammie would wear jeans while it's blazing hot outside," Bex told her and Liz.

Macey popped a bubble. "I know."

"And I saw her come in here. No one can be cornered in a bathroom and then just disappear like that! Only Cammie, Macey, only Cammie..." Bex voice trailed off and I saw some tears stream down her face. "Why is she evading us, Mace? Liz?"

Liz shook her head. Macey said, "She's not. She wanted us here, right? We're here friends, Bex. Sometimes we just have to trust her." Bex took a deep breath, calmed herself and then they all left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I watched a tear drop to the floor through the vent. Why did I even bring them hear? Why if I can't handle it?

No I told myself. No you need to be strong, they need to know. Later, I kept telling myself...later.

**{Bex's POV}**

"Why does Cammie drag us here and doesn't show her face! What was the point of this?" I yelled when we cheeked, double checked and triple checked if our room was bugged or had cameras.

"Bex-," Macey started.

"No Macey. Let her get it out," Zach whispered.

"She is playing us! That's what she is doing!" I punched the wall. "And we fell for it! She is one of _**them**_ now!" Zach grabbed my arm before I could punch the wall again.

"Bex think rashly. Cammie would never do that to us." Zach said looking at me hard.

"She wasn't one of them," a voice said quietly. Joe continued looking down. "The Circle would most likely kill her after that got what they want...they wouldn't recruit her. Trust me." I shivered inwardly at the thought.

"So something is stopping her?" I don't know if Liz was trying to put it in a statement or a question, but Abby answered anyway.

"Maybe, but I bet you Squirt has some reason."

"Maybe we should be asking different questions...like why Cammie picked Rome." Cammie's Mom said.

"Or like how come her hair was shorter...or why was it dyed red. Why did she go to such lengths to disguise herself," Macey added.

"Maybe she...knows something," Joe said "The truth can break someone, remember that..." He got up without another word and walked through the door, making us wonder why he said that.

**{Cammie's POV}**

I got out from the bathroom, not without putting my hair in a bun and putting a green silk shirt and black skinny jeans on, and almost ran into Joe who was walking around alone.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Before he could realize it was me I walked out of the door. I walked to my hotel; I need the exercise, and went up to my room.

When should I tell them? How? I paced the room. How? I asked myself again. If I want to forget it all then I should just get this over right.

Right.

Maybe I should be asking myself when _**before**_ it turned into 1 year.

Circle of Cavan.

If I tell them what happen we might have a chance to take them down. My dad said he was close, was he really. At the end of the day all I had decided was _**never**_ to tell Zach that his mom was the one that tortured me. I went to sleep with the when's, where's and how's swirling in my head.

**{Liz POV}**

"Hey guys, I know I am not a field person, but should we be doing this?" I asked as Macey put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"We need answers, Liz. This is the only way to find them," Bex came out of the bathroom in black shorts and tank top.

"What if the wake up and were not here," I watched them put on their shoes as I waited for an answer.

All that Macey said was "Coming" and walked out the door.

**A/N I KNOW I KNOW I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER BUT TO TRULY SAY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THERE GOING TO DO RIGHT NOW. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Bex!" I yelled. "Why are you here,"

"So you are talking to me. Huh, thought that you didn't know I existed,"

"Bex," Macey sighed and looked over to me "We just want to know why you have been avoiding us, that's all."

"I wanted to tell you guys something,"

"What is it?" That was the first time I noticed that Liz was here too. And that was a bad thing-a really bad thing. But who could blame me seeing that they came here in 2 in the morning.

"I-I was going to come back earlier, but-but the Circle found me here, here in Rome, and they took me somewhere and they tortured me. My-my dad he's-I saw him," I said letting it flow.

"That's great!" Liz said.

"No you don't get it. They took me to the place where they tor-tortured him and I saw-saw his grave," I was full on crying know. "The chance of him being alive was-was slim but I still thought-," I was erupted by 3 pairs of arms hugging me, and hugging me hard. "Guys your squishing me."

Three girls mumbled "Sorry," and loosened their grip. Well 2 girls seeing that one didn't really have "strength". Seeing that the other 2 were spies made the difference though.

When they pulled back I saw sadness in their eyes and Liz was actually crying with me. And so you can see why I would be flustered when a voice said "What are all you girls crying about?"

{Zach POV}

All 4 girls looked at me with surprised looks and Gallagher Girl hastily wiped her eyes. I pointed at me and simply said "Spy" and I swear I saw Cammie roll her eyes. "Oh come on! You didn't think that I would follow you?" I looked at each of their faces, which were hard now. "Hey, is somebody going to ask my question?"

The girls just looked at Cammie who was still staring at me. When the tension got so heavy the last person I thought broke it.

"You know this is a perfect time for me to study tension between different sexes," Liz said looking at me and Cammie as if we were an experiment.

"Liz" Macey looked at the petite blonde "I think I already got that," I didn't doubt that. They left with Bex in tow who at this moment was giving me an If-You-Dare-Hurt-Her look that, I will never admit, scared me.

{Cammie's POV}

When I told him hell broke loose.

"I...am...going...to...kill...my...mom!' Zach yelled in between punch the wall.

"Zach," I put my hand on his arm and kept on speaking "Zach calm down. I am fine...I am here."

"No you're not. I can tell," When I opened my mouth he said "Don't tell me no."

"Zach I heal,"

"Physically yeah but mentally...you will recover but probably never fully." Zach sighed "And your Mom...she hoped your Dad was alive too didn't she." I dropped my gaze and didn't reply. Zach turned my head back up and looked me in the eyes. "Never scare me like that again," and then he bent down and kissed me. It was sweet long kiss that I wish I could melt and stay in forever and forget all my problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for not updating but i am busy a lot with school and I am going to play basketball soon but anyway I need ideas so please review or pm me with some.**

** -DamonSalvatorForever**


	6. Chapter 6

After Zach had is fill of punching the wall-and much to my liking kissing me-we both decided we would tell the others, but not toningt. Tonight was all about us.  
So now we are standing here weaving through the late night midgoers on the streets. People we just a blur as I pulled Zach along.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"I have been in Rome a long time," was my only answer.  
Zach sighed but let me pull him along anyway. We had finally got to our destination. It was my favorite 24 hour cafe. I had spent almost all my hours in Rome here searching studying the Circle. If they didn't find me then they shouldn't find me now. That was what I trying to convince myself as we entered the front door.  
"Cammie!" a high piched voice yelled. Before I could do anything I was being hugged to death. "Cammie, you came back!"  
Then and only then did I realize that it was a waitress here that helped me all summer; Isabella. But Zach didn't know who she was-which was a huge problem.  
Before Zach could do anything I quickly introduced them.  
"Zach this is Isabella. A friend I made during the summer break,"  
"Isabella this is Zach, my boyfriend,"  
I knew what Isabella's reaction would be and sure anough she jumped up and down a squiled in delight. "She's like a brunett Liz we she does that," Zach mumbled in my ear. I just chuckled as Isabella asked indoors or outdoors.  
"Outside," Zach and I both said. We both looked at each other and nodded.  
"Well then I will get your menues," Isabella said before walking away. We decided to get a corn or table that looked over both streets.  
That night when I a blur. It felt like we were the only ones there. Maybe just maybe it was all the choas of that night but with Zach's arm around me I finally felt safe. Felt like I brought a little of home to this vast Rome.  
I felt like I was home at last.  
Then the world stopped. Not in a Zachery-Goody-just-dipped-me way. No is a bad way a very bad way. Our silent night was interrupted buy tired screeching and lots of daja vu. The circle had found me here hiding in my own conor of the world. They had found me.  
Zach didn't know that there mission this time wasn't to kidnap me. No this time is was worse way worse. They were set out to kill me.  
"Zach come on we need to go!" Zach didn't respond. "Zach!"  
"There not here to kidnap you are they?" Zach looked at me and back to the advancing black SUVs.  
"We need to go!"  
"Gallagher girl!" Zach yelled "Cammie, answer me!"  
"No there here to kill me."  
Just then shots were fired at us. Man couldn't the Circle give a girl a break to tell her assassin boyfriend that there trying to kill her? I mean come on we were having a moment!  
"We need to go like now!" I yelled as a second round was heard. They were closer now...much closer. "There advancing and quickly!"  
It seemed with that Zombie Zach was out of his trance and put in Zach the Assassin mode.  
"Run!" Zach yelled and with that I had serious daja vu. I was in the caves smoke all around me. In that moment I knew what Zach was going to do.  
"We can both make it, Zach!" All Zach did was take out a pistol and started shooting. "You brought a pistol!"  
Zach looked at me with shock. "You know differences of guns. Last time I checked that wasn't on your curriculum, Gallagher Girl."  
"Shoot at the tires!" was my only answer. Zach gave me you-better-explain-latter look. He turned back around and shoot the tires of the advancing cars.  
"Come on!" I yelled as I ran towards an ally to our right.  
"In movies isn't it always the ally ways that arnt a good idea," Zach said behind me.  
"Find a way to get to the roofs until we get to crowds," was all that I said. After we walked around aimlessly through twist n turns we finally stopped at a ladder that went to the rooftop on a building.  
"That's a long way up," Zach said crabbing his neck to the side.  
"Come on, Blackthrone Boys. Scared of some heights," I teased Zach.  
"Hey I am not the one jumping off things. I'll leave that to you and Joe," Zach said as he started climbing the ladder.  
I sighed as I too jumped on the ladder.  
This is one of those moments when life seems to drag on an on. Like someone played slow motion on your life. When we got to the top of the building there was a helicopter waiting us. Before we could see anything else all went dark.

Like? Hate? Comments? So sorry for the really really long update break. I had huge writers block and then mid finals and we all know how stressful thoughs are. Hope you have a nice break. I know I will! :)  
-DamonSalvatorForever


	7. Chapter 7

Things That Get Old fast

(A list by Cameron Morgan)

• Food at unused safe houses.

• My mom's overprotectiveness on such little things.

• Mace's obsession with doing my makeup.

• Bex forcing me into really short dresses for missions (which only happened once but still)

• Zach showing up at very dangerous moments in my life.

• Townsend because even though he is slightly hot he is a very annoying British man.

• Being kidnapped again.

How many times must a girl go through kidnapping? This by know was getting so old that my mom's overprotectiveness was nice. That Macey doing my makeup was a minor setback. That Liz blowing up our room again was only inconvenience. This was just getting plain old.

It was getting super old until I was able to see again.

I was in a different room, a different place. Stones were as far as the eye could see. Stone flours and stone walls. The only two things that weren't stone were the two steel beds and the steel bars keeping me trapped from the rest of the world.

I looked around trying to figure out where, when, and why.

Where because when a spy gets kidnapped the first thing they need to figure out is where they are before doing anything.

When because I didn't know when I was taken or what time it was even now. Which was a bad thing, a really bad thing.

Why because I was sure that they wanted me dead.

All I wanted right now was some answers.

There was a crash and some yelling outside the bars that pulled me from my thoughts. I rushed up to the bars as two burly men shoved a bloody human form into the cell.

"Don't worry you will be next," one sneered before they both stalked off. Silence was strong and clear as time stretched on. The form moved towards me and gave me a smirk.

"Don't worry," it crocked "I didn't tell them anything."

"Oh my god, Zach!" I yelled as I ran to his aid. "What did they do to you?"

"Don't fret over such things," Zach said giving me his smirk, "Fret over how to get out of here."

"First we need to know where we are," I said starting to tear off strips of our shirts.

"Check!" Zach said. "I know where we are…not all of the caves blew up, Gallagher Girl."

I gasped as I got what he was trying to clue too. We were in the secret caves of Blackthorn.

"Next," Zach said as I tied the pieces of shirt around his wounds.

"When," I said tugging two pieces together and tying them.

"Now that I don't know," Zach replied. "I don't know why either."

"Me I understand," he said going off to deep thought. "You I don't."

"I am not a mind reader, Zach," I said getting frustrated at his careful wording.

"Oh really that's too bad. I was hoping you were Edward Cullen,"

"Zach now is not the time for your 'comments' ,"

Another bang interrupted our "conversation" and pulled us back into reality. Instead of the two guards that were coming back for me—whom I highly thought it was—it was a more surprising person. There in all of her glory was Bex.

There are two things you should know about Bex.

1. You do not threaten her friends.

2. You do not ever make her angry.

With this said you could probably picture a pretty pissed cat like person after you. Then it even got weirder as Bex stepped to the right to kick a guy in the gut.

There stood Macey in her shinning beauty. Were Bex was athletic Macey was beautiful. Even in a skin tight inch black suit she was still that…beautiful and at this moment deadly.

"Liz hacked into the program and got us these," Macey waved two electronic keys to our cell. That was all she said. No "glad you're alive" not even a simple "hello" but that was how Macey rolled. Blunt and strait forward; to-the-point.

After dragging, limping, tripping and a lot of falling we were out of the cell and off to face the Circle.

A/N I know its short and all but I had to go to bed—first day of school tomorrow from Christmas break yippee—and I just wanted to give this to you guys to make back to school more enjoyable. Comments, questions, ideas tell me by reviewing or PMing me. See ya and so long!


End file.
